un internado que cambio mi vida
by alice 1000
Summary: ha chicos este es mi fic trata sobre kagome una chica de bajos recursos pero al se un genio en lo que hacer gana una beca de ricos encontrándose a 4 chicos que por el ser hijos de papi y mami se creen mucho uno de ellos se enamora de ella ( bueno este es como una adaptación a un dorama que vi los chicos son mejores que la flores pero claro yo le cambien unas cuantas cosas espero)
1. Chapter 1

**Pov kagome **

Hoy es un dia normal que digo normal hoy es mi primer dia es esta estúpida escuela hay que pena no presentarme yo me llamo kagome higurachi tengo 15 años hoy es un dia algo horrible para mi pero para donde voy creo que todos los días serán horribles a si esa estúpida escuela a la que voy es a la shikon o algo así creo pero bueno esa escuela no es el problema el problema es quienes estudian hay son niños ricos de papi y mami la verdad es que yo no quiero ir pero mi querida familia envió unas cosas que la verdad no me interesa y me aceptaron pero cuando supe eso y me negué completamente mi mamá me empezó a regañar y me toco aceptar a sí que ya no importa con tal de que no se metan con migo a si hoy empieza mi tortura pero bueno no importa.

Kagome ya baja ya te tienes que ir – dijo mi mamá

Si ya voy – dije yo de mala gana

Pero qué esperas hermana baja ya – dijo mi querido hermano sota la verdad lo quiero matar a si esa escuela shikon no es escuela es internado pero bueno la verdad es que no me interesa

Jmmmm ya sé que no me quieren en la casa pero qué más da – dije

No hermana no es eso es que tienes muchas oportunidades y mi mamá dice que si puedes te pues te puedes casar con alguien rico y así nos sacas de aquí – dijo sota huy que ideas le meten en la cabeza a este niño

Que ni lo sueñe – dije seria

Hay si hermana cuando conozcas a ese grupo de 4 chicos me los presentas si – dijo sota

Que de quienes hablas – dije yo ya cogiendo mi maleta para bajar

Hay haya te darás cuenta y bueno chao – dijo sota

Chao sota te quiero mucho – dije yo despidiéndome

Kagome ya baja – dijo mamá

Ya baje chao mamá te quiero – dije despidiéndome

Chao mi niña y no creas ese que te dijo sota de que te casaras con alguien rico yo se que te casaras con el hombre que te convenga – dijo mi mamá

Hay mama ni con eso me convencerás – dije

Jajajajaj Bueno no importa chao mi niña te espero para las vacaciones – dijo mama

Chao mama te quiero y si yo te llamare – dije ya después de eso me fui directo en busca de un taxi y me fui para ese lugar bueno espero que no sea tan malo ese lugar

**Pov inuyasha **

Este dia se supone que es el más importante para esta estúpida escuela bueno no digo que sea tan estúpida los estúpidos son los alumnos bueno no importa a si mi nombre es inuyasha tashio soy hijo del más grande empresario de todo Japón y pues de otros lugares pero eso no me importa yo soy el chico más popular de la escuela yo y mis amigos bueno y mi hermano a si ellos son miroku takeda, mi mejor amigo pero tiene fama de coqueto pervertido otro es koga taichí, el es un buen amigo siempre está para cuando lo necesito pero no me gusta que me diga bestia así que yo le digo sarnoso a si y mi hermano seshomaru tashio, el es algo frio pero de todas maneras es un buen hermano y ya que los presente ahora si les digo nosotros conformamos un grupo llamado las 4 Flowers nosotros somos el grupo más importante de esta escuela y como lo digo nosotros la gobernamos hoy se supone que llega una becada es una genio según dicen los profesores pero eso no me importa pero aun así tengo curiosidad al saber quién es ella la genio pobre que se ganó una beca en esta prestigiada escuela perdón internado.

Vamos hermano a ver a la chica nueva – dijo miroku

Si inuyasha vamos – dijo koga – y tu seshomaru - dijo koga otra vez

Yo que – dijo seshomaru con una expresión fría

Pues si vas a ser a la chica nueva – dijo koga

No sé a qué horas llega – dijo seshomaru interesado un momento interesado

Y eso porque ella te interesa – dije yo rápido

Y a ti que te interesa- dijo seshomaru

Mucho para que veas – dije yo

Pues la verdad a mí también me interesa – dijo miroku

Pues si para ganar una beca debe ser una nerd fea y fea asta de pronto gorda- dijo koga

Pues yo también lo creo eso es lo que me interesa saber – dijo seshomaru

Pues si yo creo que es interesante la idea asi que vamos inuyasha tu vas a ir – dijo miroku

Pues ya que – dije yo como siempre

Hay ponle más emoción y vamos – dijo miroku

Si inuyasha – dijo koga

Como digas – dije yo serio

Si vamos – dijo seshomaru frio se supone que llega una nerdita y todos en esta estúpida escuela están emocionados por esa niña pero no me importa si me cae mal le pongo una tarjeta roja y asi hago que se valla corriendo.

**POV KAGOME **

Hay que emoción ya voy a llegar jajajajajaja que mentira n esa ni yo me la creo lo que si me pregunto es como hice para ganarme la beca sé que soy una chica genio o eso es lo que dice mis profesores pero a mí no me convence que con solo eso me haya ganado esa estúpida baca solo con lo de las notas bueno ya llegue a este internado estúpido así que mejor me voy a donde ese señor que tiene cara de director.

Buenos días señorita – dijo el señor

Buenos días seño? - dije al señor

Mioga niña me llamo mioga - dijo el señor

Si señor miga yo me llamo kagome higurachi – dije para enfatizar con ese señor

Si niña eres la chica genio – dijo el señor mioga

Disculpe pero como gane esa beca – pregunte

Pues niña hace un año te hicieron una prueba cierto – dijo el señor mioga

Pues si – dije

Pues esa era una prueba para ganarte esta beca a si y nos contaron que sabes tocar la varios instrumentos y cantas como una profesional eso te ayudo mucho niña – dijo el señor mioga – bueno mi niña entremos eso si te advierto que hay cuatro muchachos con los cuales no te debes meter – dijo el señor

Y como por que no me debo meter con eso estúpidos – dije con rabia

Pues porque somos los hijos de los hombres más ricos de todo Japón – dijo un joven con cabello plateado y unos ojos que hipnotizan pero no me importa

A que bien y tu eressss – pregunte

Inuyasha tashio – dijo prepotente y arrogante

A siii y eso que – pregunte quien se cree este tipo

Como que soy el hijo del hombre más rico de Japón – dijo

A que bien y quien es ese – pregunte

Como que pues él es inu no tashio – dijo

Y quién es ese a ya no me lo digas tu papá si – pregunte

Si niña estúpida- dijo

A que bien bueno me voy señor mioga donde es mi habitación – pregunte

A si niña que pena con usted joven inuyasha – dijo el señor mioga

Ni señor mioga no se disculpe por mí que yo no lo necesito – dije

A entonces tu pedirás las disculpas – dijo ese prepotente

Pues no pa que veas señor mioga nos vamos – dije

Si niña kagome – dijo – hasta luego joven inuyasha- dijo el señor mioga a ese estúpido

**POV INUYASHA **

Esa niña que se cree que por ser una becada se puede meter con migo – dije enojado

Jajajajaj hermano te dejaron con la boca cerrada – dijo miroku

Y que piensas hacer inuyasha – dijo seshomaru

Lo que siempre hago con los imponentes – dije tranquilo

Le vas a poner tarjeta roja – dijo miroku impresionado

Pues si – dije

Pero es la primera mujer – dijo seshomaru

No me importa oye tú en que piensas koga – dije mirando a koga estaba un poco raro

Esa chica sí que es linda no lo piensan – dijo ese estúpido pero la verdad es que si esa chica es muy hermosa pero no me importa la voy hacer caer ante mis pies pidiendo disculpas eso lo juro.

**POV KAGOME **

Ese tipo que se cree que por ser rico me la puede venir a montar bueno no importa mejor me arreglo y me pongo este estúpido uniforme

UNOS CINCO MINUTOS DESPUES

Bueno no se ve tan mal – dije la verdad este uniforme no se ve tan mal ( el uniforme es azul con una chaqueta azul y una camisa blanca con medias blancas y unas botas que le llegan a la rodilla)bueno mejor me voy para que me presenten- dije y luego me fui para el salón

Ya cuando llege vi a ese prepotente sosteniendo una tarjeta roja – bueno alumnos ella es la nueva alumna – dijo la señora – mi niña me llamo kaede – dijo la señora

Kagome higurachi un gusto – dije

Oye tu becada ten – dijo ese tipo creo que se llama inuyasha o algo así me dio es tarjeta roja la verdad no se para que sea – es un recuerdo – dijo y se volvió a sentar los demás chicos me miraron impresionados al ver lo que ese estúpido me dio pero ara que servirá hay dios ojala no sea nada malo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov kagome **

Ushhhh que fastidio ya ha pasado una semana y la verdad ya me quiero ir Jmmmm mejor les cuento desde el principio

**Recuerdo **

Oye tu becada ten – dijo ese tipo creo que se llama inuyasha o algo así me dio es tarjeta roja la verdad no se para que sea – es un recuerdo – dijo y se volvió a sentar los demás chicos me miraron impresionados al ver lo que ese estúpido me dio pero ara que servirá hay dios ojala no sea nada malo.

Que es esto- pregunte

Es un recuerdo que no lo sabes – dijo ese estúpido con una sonrisa hay me di cuenta de que esto era malo

A que bien te lo devuelvo no quiero basura- le dije y después me sente en i puesto

Fin de recuerdo

Hay desde hay empezó los problemas para mi me empezaron a tirar huevos a lazar agua que no han hecho lo bueno es que conseguí amigas una se llama sango que es prima de inuyasha asi que con ella no se mete y pues con ayame que es prima de miroku y pues miroku no deja que le pase nada asi que ellas no les importa juntarse con migo.

Oye kagome deberías hacernos caso créeme si le pides perdón a mi primo él te perdona y te dejarían de molestar – dijo sango

Deberías hacerle casi a mi prima becada – dijo ese estúpido la verdad no sé de donde salió

Oye una pregunta – dije

Que quieres becad – dijo ese estúpido

Primero no soy becada soy kagome y segundo no te pediré disculpas aunque este muriendo agonizada y tu fueras el único que pudieras salvarme solo para que me escucharas pidiendo disculpas okey – dije enojada

Jmmmm eso lo veremos becada – dijo el

Siii amanecerá y veremos dijo el siego – dije

Jajajajjaajajja dijo sango – bueno primo déjanos en paz si – dijo otra vez

Deberías hacerle caso a tu prima – dijo koga

Bueno y tú de donde saliste – dijo ese estúpido

Nos tocan las clases privadas si – dijo koga

Está bien ya voy chao sango chao becada – huy este me quiere sacar de quicio

Chao inuyasha – dijo sango

Chao niño de papi y mami – dije

**Pov inuyasha **

Niño de papi y mam9i quien se cree esta niña hay y lo que me estresa mas es que e intentado de todo para que se disculpe pero no ha hecho nada es como si no sintiera nada

Bueno todo el mundo tiene su precio

y ha si paso toda la tarde y inuyasha pensando en que hará para que esa niña le pida perdón hasta que llego a una conclusión

**Pov kagome **

Hay dios que estrés pero bueno me voy a una sala que encontré hace mucho voy a intentar componer una canción para des estresarme bueno más bien estoy llegando a ese lugar (cinco minutos después ya kagome esta hay)

Hay que bien aire libre de inuyasha – dije feliz – bueno voy a empezar – dije media hora después – bueno creo que ya está voy a ensayarla – dije y después empezó a cantar la letra que dice ha si

Doce de la noche no consigo dormir

Loca de ansiedad yo ya no se que sentir

Me ama, es un drama

Guardo mis secretos tengo miedo a perder

Cuando nos besamos me imagino con el

Y estoy perdida hoy entre los dos

Aaaaaah aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

(Ahhh ahhhhh)

Que no se lo imagina

(Ahhh ahhhhh)

Que el drama se avecina

(Ahhh ahhhhh)

Pasiones controladas, pues sientes que sin él, el vivir

no vale nada

Aaaaaaaaaaah

Limpio y Perfecto como un maniquí

El es especial tiene poder sobre mi

La trama, es un drama

El no es como él, el sabe todo de mi

Siempre me ah querido no me falla

Y así estoy perdida hoy entre los dos

Aaaaaah aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

(Ahhh ahhhhh)

Que no se lo imagina

(Ahhh ahhhhh)

Que el drama se avecina

(Ahhh ahhhhh)

Pasiones controladas, pues sientes que sin él, el vivir no vale nada

Aaaaaaaaaaah

El es un misterio que quiero descubrir

El es como un sueño que no deja de herir

Me aaama, no me ama

Estoy perdida hoy entre los dos

Aaaaaah aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

(Ahhh ahhhhh)

Que no se lo imagina

(Ahhh ahhhhh)

Que el drama se avecina

(Ahhh ahhhhh)

Pasiones controladas, pues sientes que sin el,

el vivir no vale nada

Aaaaaaaaaaah

(Ahhh ahhhhh)

Que no es quien yo pensaba

(Ahhh ahhhhh)

Pasiones desechadas

(Ahhh ahhhhh)

Estoy desesperada y entre dos hombres me siento desarmada

Aaaaaaaaaaah

Hay creo que esta súper pero con más sentimientos estaría mejor

Eso se te ocurrió a ti – dijo una voz un poco fría

Si porque – dije no me había atrevido a mirar quien era

Pues está muy bien escrita pero creo que con más sentimiento estaría mejor – dijo el la verdad me dio curiosidad de ver quien era jmmm pero me lleve una gran sorpresa

Si eso también lo pienso pero hasta que no lo viva no sabré cantarla bien – dije

Pues eso tardara no lo crees – dijo el a si quieren saber quién era pues nada más y nada menos que seshomaru tachio el hermano de inuyasha }pues la verdad no lo se pero espero que no lo viva porque creo que estar confundida entre dos hombres y que ellos dos te quieran tanto como a su vida y que tengas que elegir debe ser difícil – dije

Yo también lo creo – dijo el

Oye una pregunta que haces aquí – dije curiosa

Yo también vengo aquí para hacer alguna cosa – dijo el

A bueno entonces me ire – dije pero el hablo otra vez

No quédate y cantas otra canción si – dijo el

Bueno – dije – quieres que sea rápida romántica – dije

Quiero que sea rápida – dijo

Está bien esta se llama ya no – dije para empezar a cantar

Ya supe todo y ya puedes marcharte

esto ya es mucho y no puedo perdonarte

vete con ella o quien sea, no me importa

pero no vuelvas más aquí

ya no, ya no

Y si me llamas ya no estaré dispuesta

y si me escribes ya no esperes respuesta

y tus regalos todos te los devuelvo

porque no quiero nada de ti

ya no, ya no

Coro

Ya aquí no habrá corazón

que te entregue su amor

a la hora que quieras

ya no tendrás mi pasión

dile adiós al calor

que un día te diera

ya te me puedes ir,

no hay más que discutir

ya no te quiero

ya no, ya no

Y mis amigas me lo dijeron

que tu cariño jamás sería sincero

pues hoy lo creo, viéndote en sus brazos

y ya no te quiero ver

ya no, ya no

Y estos labios ya no serán tuyos

será mi amor sólo un golpe a tu orgullo

y si me abrazas, será solo en sueños

porque ya no te quiero aquí

ya no, ya no

Después de cantar sentí que unos labios en mi boca me estaban besando era seshomaru hay y mi primer beso pero la verdad no entiendo porque me besa.

**Bueno chicos aquí esta mi nuevo cap espero que les guste al principio va a hacer asi **

**Inuxkag **

**Kagxinu **

**Seshxkag **

**Kogxkag **

**Mirxsan **

**Jejejejejejej y claro ya después veremos el seshxrin para que no se asusten **


End file.
